The Pack of Dark Skies/Roleplay
All Roleplay for The Pack of Dark Skies members. '' ''_______________________________________________________________________________________ Slash walked out of his den, a smirk on his face. He was bored, and wanted something to do, anything! He sighed, eventually sitting down and setting his paws on the ground. Flamestar 22 00:41, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace caught sight of his beta, and slowly made his way to the wolf. "Hey, we need some wolves to go out and hunt."Silverstar 01:44, January 19, 2015 (UTC) He swished his tail excitedly. Finally, something to do around here! He dipped his head. "Yessir, while I'm gone, should I look for more recruits?" Flamestar 22 01:48, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace gave him a court nod. "Yes, please do."Silverstar 01:56, January 19, 2015 (UTC) He dipped his head, trailing off. His belly grumbled, but he ignored it. He wasn't going to let hunger interrupt his mission. He sniffed the air, scenting an elk a few miles away. Flamestar 22 02:02, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace turned away as his beta left, twitching an ear and gazing around. Eventually, he might need to elect an Alpha female, but he had little interest in a mate. Then again, if he didn't like her, Alpha males often changed mates, while alpha females were only/often elected and changed out. I'd rather be an oddball and not have a mate...Silverstar 02:12, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Slash stretched his paws, hunger continuing to claw at his belly. He stalked forward, keeping his head low. Once he saw the elk, he stood his ground, soon leaping at it and sinking his teeth into its neck. Flamestar 22 02:17, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace entered his den, stretching out slightly before yawning, gazing over his shoulder to gaze at the setting sun. My sister's a Beta...I've only heard the news a day ago, but she'll always be my little sister...But now, she's my enemy as well. He thought as he held back a yawn, sitting down and scratching an ear. But if a male even ''looks at her wrong, so help me I'll skin them!'' The Alpha thought, finding a growl rising in his throat.Silverstar 21:04, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Slash bared his fangs as crimson blood surrounded the elk. The elk fell to the ground, scratches and gashes of blood on his pelt. Good, it's dead. Now I can take this back to camp. Ace will be pleased. Flamestar 22 21:08, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace, unable to settle down as usual, rose to his paws and started pacing in his den, his tail twitching every here and there.Silverstar 21:12, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Slash licked the blood of his teeth, whisking some blood from his pelt, he grabbed the elk, taking it back to camp. Flamestar 22 21:13, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace, upon scenting blood, loped from his den, his ears pricked on his head. He narrowed his amber gaze at the sight of the catch, nodding his approval. "Nice catch, now we feast."Silverstar 21:14, January 19, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you," He grumbled, dropping the elk in front of his aplha. Flamestar 22 21:16, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace raised his head, letting out a mighty howl, his ears pinned to the back of his silver-flecked skull. As the wolves gathered, the Alpha nodded to them, occasionally glaring down at the Omegas to show his dominance.Silverstar 21:19, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Slash dipped his head once more, digging his teeth into the elk's flesh. He chewed it thoroughly, then backed up after taking his share so his fellow pack members could feast. Flamestar 22 21:20, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace calmly chowed down, enjoying the warmth of his meal. As Alpha, he could eat however much he wanted, but Ace was a polite and humble wolf, and ate only a fair share.Silverstar 21:28, January 19, 2015 (UTC) As the rest of the wolves finished, and gulped down there share, Slash stretched out, sitting down with his tail banging against the ground. "Should I depose of the body, sir?" Flamestar 22 21:30, January 19, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, we don't want to attract any scavengers, there's pups here." Ordered Ace with a nod, licking the blood from his chops as he spoke.Silverstar 21:34, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Slash nodded, picking up what was left of the elk. He dug his claws into the ground and eventually made a hole, then throwing the elk in and burrying it. Flamestar 22 21:45, January 19, 2015 (UTC) The Alpha made his way about camp to check up on things, his head held high as he walked, his ears pricked to hear all things.Silverstar 22:02, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Slash quickly paced after his alpha. "All is done, sir. Anything else you need me to do?" Flamestar 22 22:11, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ace shook his head. "No, you've worked hard today. Gather some warriors and have them patrol instead."Silverstar 00:33, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Slash nodded, a sigh of releif humbling beneath his breath. "Okay, how many wolves should I take?" Flamestar 22 00:49, January 20, 2015 (UTC) "No, not how many you should take, how many shall be sent out. You're staying here, you've worked enough for the time being." The Alpha responded sternly, flicking his black and silver tail. "Send out about three."Silverstar 01:20, January 20, 2015 (UTC) He nodded, calling for the three wolves. He explained to them their mission, and their accomplishments. Soon after, he layes down, rolling around before he drifted off to sleep. Flamestar 22 01:46, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Ace watched as the three raced off, swishing his tail slightly. He was pleased to see that his loyal Beta listened to his orders. The Alpha sat down in the center of camp, just to keep an eye on things.Silverstar 12:33, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Slash yawned, stifling around. He let out a groan and a quiet sigh. Almost morning..' '''He groaned, rolling over as he placed his paws underneath his scruff. Flamestar 22 18:50, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Moon blinked open her eyes. She pushed herself onto her paws, blinking. She yawned, feeling a pang of anger. There was nothing to do! Couldn't pups like her go out by themselves? She called to Ace, "I'll go hunting," Stormver (I so need to add a siggy...) An amused look came across the Alpha's face as he heard the pup. "No, you aren't yet trained and could get hurt." Though Ace didn't consider a mate, sometimes the thought of pups made him happy. But he had no interests in any females, so he decided to push the heart-warming thoughts away, as he was a strong, solo Alpha.'Silverstar' 03:35, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Slash awoke in the morning, sunlight pouring through his den. He grunted quietly, rolling over as he woke. He stood up, a drought expression on his face. He stretched, his paws cracking slightly as he padded forward. Flamestar 22 19:54, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Ace sat back on his haunches, letting out a small sigh.'Silverstar' 20:29, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Slash groaned slightly as his body lie stiff, his paws aching as he moved forward. Gazing at Ace, he arched his back, the sunlight warming his thick-furred pelt. "Mornin'. Anyrthing needed, sir?" Flamestar 22 15:04, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Ace paused, gazing off into the distance as he thought. "Hmmm...." The alpha began, gazing around at his Warriors before turning back to his Beta. "Take a patrol to check over our territory, look for recruits while at it."'Silverstar' 15:13, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Alright, yessir," Replied Slash, quickly fluffing out his dark silver pelt and galloping away to gather recruits. Flamestar 22 02:02, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Agrina sniffed. " It seems that showing claws and fangs to other wolves are more important than healing to this pack. Who's going to help me gather some new moss? There's something called rest, too, you know." Warriorfan123. (Um, he didn't say they were fighting...) Ace ignored the female wolf, as her comment had nothing to do with the matters he had just discussed with his Beta. After all, he was simply gathering more wolves so his pack could be fed and healthy, not to fight.---- Obsidian loped after Slash. "Hey, I wanna tag along!!"'Silverstar' 16:29, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Alright," Slash barked, his voice soft. "Let's not be gone for to long though." Flamestar 22 21:25, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ( Showing claws and fangs doesn't mean fighting... ) Agrina scowled and marched away to collect her moss by herself. They didn't understand her point. Seasons of experience had taught her that lone wolves could be dangerous and hostile. Warriorfan123. Slash nodded to Ace before bounding out of Camp, his tail twitching as he moved along. He gazed around, looking for newcomers. Flamestar 22 14:29, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Obsidian raced after Slash, her pace rather quick to keep up. "So, where we going first?"---- Ace gave his Beta a curt nod as he left, eventually turning and angling his ears towards his den.'Silverstar' 21:23, March 4, 2015 (UTC) "Well, probably hunting. And then patrolling the area," Replied Slash. A cackle of laughter of his father, Dolph had swirled in his mind, but he ignored it and kept moving. Flamestar 22 23:29, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Obsidian glanced at her Beta as she trotted alongside him. "Something wrong?"---- Ace gave into his den's calling, calmly trotting inside as his massive paws thudded against the ground. The well-muscled Alpha sat himself down beside his nest, gazing outside. ''I feel...Lonely, it's wierd. Do I get an Alpha Female like everyone's urging me to?Silverstar 02:13, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "No," Slash replied simply. Shred sat back at camp, flicking his ears. He padded into the Alpha's den. "Alpha, I'm kinda bored. Mind if I have a duel?" He snickered, lashing his tail challengingly. Flamestar 22 14:22, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Fine," mumbled Ace, and then in seconds, the alpha pinned the wolf, his fangs pricking his neck and threatening to close.Silverstar 14:44, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Shred laughed, easily pushing the Alpha off, he growled, baring his fangs and launching at the Alpha's neck. Flamestar 22 14:45, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Wow, this wolf was no challenege for the mighty alpha. With a quick movement, Ace watched the wolf miss him completely, before lunging for his scruff. He towered over the warrior, gripping his muzzle so hard, he was immobile.Silverstar 14:48, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Slash continued on, sniffing the air. He smelled an unfamiliar scent, but kept moving. Probably just a tresspasser. ''He thought bitterly, glancing back at Obsidian before continuing to move. Shred yowled in pain, falling before trying to get up. He clawed at the air, struggling to get up as hard as he can. He let out a whimper, dragging his feet upwards. Flamestar 22 15:18, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Now, get out, I'm trying to contact our ancestors." The alpha snarled.---- Obsidian flattened her ears. "What's that smell?"'Silverstar' 15:39, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Shred yelped before scrabbling to his paws, giving the deputy an angry glare. "Only The Pack of Shining Stars can contact them," He snarled. Flamestar 22 15:52, March 22, 2015 (UTC) The alpha bared his bloody fangs in warning. "Really? Because I spoke with Dark last night!"'Silverstar' 15:55, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Dark?" Shred yelped, backing away slowly before managing to slowly scrabble to his paws. Slash continued forward, Obsidian following close behind. He sniffed the air, scenting trouble. "Halt-" He ordered, cutting himself off. "Something's wrong. Let's get back to camp and warn the Alpha." Flamestar 22 16:02, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, my ancestor." Ace growled with a twitch of his tail.---- Obsidian, still rather confused, raced after her beta as they charged to camp.'Silverstar' 16:04, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Shred backed up, deciding to no longer talk with the Alpha. As he walked off, he scowled. ''Wonder what messed up his fur this morning... ''Slash returned, staring at his Alpha. "Alpha," He began. "I smelled danger in the woods, and it smelled like it was on one of the other Packs territory just this morning." Flamestar 22 16:33, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Ace narrowed his eyes. "What animal is it, or is it a human? Or do you believe this pack is trying to start a war?"'Silverstar' 16:38, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know," Admitted Slash. "All I know is that a strange scent covered the forest, but a high possibilty could be a human." Flamestar 22 16:41, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Ace nodded, stepping forward. "I want a lot of patrols around that area then, but wolves who will be careful. Chase it off if it isn't armed, but if it is, stay away from it." He ordered his gaze falling onto his pack.'Silverstar' 16:45, March 22, 2015 (UTC) The beta dipped his broad head to Ace, calling out names of a few wolves. "Shred, Agrina!" He called. After calling a few more wolves, they stepped forward. Shred let out a low growl. "What." Flamestar 22 17:03, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Agrina deposited her mouthful of moss to the side and shook out her pelt. She sniffed Slash's pelt and recoiled. " It smells like Outsiders, or dogs," she growled. I've always beenDYING 00:15, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Inuwa padded into the Pack's camp. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 00:18, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Ace stepped forward, shaking his black and silver-flecked fur. "Take more wolves, at least one more. Whatever this thing is, we want it gone." The alpha ordered with a nod, his tail raised high.'Silverstar' 00:22, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Inuwa shook out her black fur as she sat down. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 04:25, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Obsidian gazed up at her Alpha. "Do I go, Ace?" The gray warrior asked, her tail wagging slightly. "No, you were just out on a patrol, stay back here and let others go out." Ace ordered with a small nod, his amber gaze moving over his pack.'Silverstar' 22:30, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Inuwa twitched one ear, and stared at Ace with an intense glare. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 03:27, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Ace narrowed his eyes, returning the gaze, his intense and amber. "Are you volunteering to go?" The alpha twitched his tail, confused with this wolf.'Silverstar' 03:30, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Inuwa rose to her paws, and dipped her head to Ace. "I'll go, if you want me to," she barked. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 04:15, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Ace nodded, flicking his black-and-silver tail. "Alright, please do...I suppose that'll be enough, I'll go as well to check things out personally. Slash, you shall be in charge while I'm out." The alpha ordered with a curt nod. Normally, an alpha would make his alpha female(s) in charge while he left, but Ace had none, so yolo.'Silverstar' 22:10, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Inuwa rose to her paws, and trotted up to the leader of the patrol. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 04:19, March 25, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, Ace," Responded the beta, dipping his head. Shred then gazed at him, giving him a stern gaze. "Don't give me that look," He growled. "Ace's orders." Flamestar22 21:40, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Ace twitched an ear in annoyance. ''My stars, someone hold me back before I pummel Shred again... He let out a heavy sigh, flattening his ears. "Alright, let's head out."Silverstar 22:13, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Shred rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh before moving forward. Slash stopped, Shred bumping into him and growling. "Move it!" He barked, giving the beta a small shove. Flamestar22 22:23, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Ace gave the warrior an icy glare. "The beta here has permission and right to bite your ears off whenever he pleases. Same goes for me. Now watch it."Silverstar 22:25, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Shred let out a light growl, his nostrils flaring. "As an Alpha, I wouldn't expect you to be so.. 'threatening'," Shred barked, smirking as he came face to face with his Alpha. Flamestar22 20:05, August 13, 2015 (UTC) The silver-and-black wolf narrowed his eyes sharply, his ears flattened against his skull. "As Alpha, it's my job to be threatening, this is my pack, and I will keep them safe. Now, do as your told, or I'll have to force you back into place again." Ace ordered in an icy tone, his voice not at all light.Silverstar 01:20, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay